sisemeN
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: His hero. His best friend. His role model. His brother. His father.... His worst enemy. The story begins when the story ends. AU. Sonic vs Tails.


**NEMESIS**

* * *

**3.**

**Epilogue**

* * *

_**It was over.**_

**_After 10 long__ years__, it was all over…_**

**_My__ worst enemy__ have been__ vanquished__._**

_**I was free… Free, but at what price?**_

**_I've lost__ him__, I've lost my only brother and for what?_**

**_Envy__. We__ both envied each other._**

_**Our unique abilities… Our capacities… Our status…**_

**_Why did it have to happen__ in the first place?_**

_**Why things were the way they were?**_

_**WHY THE HELL WE'VE NEVER FACED THE PROBLEM!?**_

_**Maybe… Just maybe, we were bound to fight each other.**_

_**We were so similar yet different at the same time.**_

_**One was the fast.**_

_**The other, the flier.**_

**_One was the reckless and proud__._**

_**The other, the smart and mechanical genius.**_

_**Legs vs tails.**_

_**Instinct vs brain.**_

_**Speed vs intelligence.**_

_**Brother vs brother.**_

_**Brother…. Ehe. Who am I kidding. I always called him 'my lil' bro' but the truth is… He was like a son to me, not just a sibling. After all, I adopted him, didn' I? I took him under my wing, we saved the world uncounted times together… I raised him, I taught him, I loved him like any father / big brother should do.**_

_**And now I killed him. We came to this point because of our differences, our resentments toward the other.**_

_**It was over.**_

**_After 10 long years since I found him__… It was all over._**

_**I failed as a brother, as a father, as a living being… I am not a hero. I'm just a murderer.**_

_**I want to die.**_

_**I gave a last look at his grave. Watery eyes.**_

_**I saluted him for the very last time.**_

**"_Sayonara, little buddy."_**

_**My best friend, my brother, my son… My beloved Nemesis.**_

**The end.**

* * *

**2.**

**Middle**

* * *

_**He was on the ground.**_

_**Bleeding. Coughing. Dyeing. **_

**"_Why?" I asked him._**

_**He laughed.**_

**"_Because it just had to happen". He answered._**

**"_That doesn't make any sense."_**

**"_Perhaps we were bound to fight each other… To be enemies. Who knows? You know I envied you all the time? I wanted to be just like you! Than I realized, I wanted to be my own person, the Hero, not the sidekick. I was sick to living in your shadow even if we were brothers… I was sick of YOU!"_**

**"_Don't you dare say that! You, egotistical jerk! We are a Family! I loved you as a SON! For Chaos's sake!"_**

**"_I know. I always knew… But still, it didn't matter and I have no regrets! I wanted to see who the best was in a TRUE fight to death! I guess I have my answer now…"_**

**"_You…"_**

**"_Oh wait. I have one regret!"_**

**"… _And what is it?"_**

**"_I lost. Eh eh eh eh -- cough, cough -- Goodbye, big bro or should I say… Goodbye, father."_**

_**He was gone. His still warm body was limp in my arms. **_

_**I stroke him. I embraced him. I cried on him.**_

_**That was it. The end of an era, the end of everything.**_

_**Now I was all alone.**_

* * *

**1.**

**Prologue**

* * *

**_I've __never planned to become a national hero and yet, here I was… Praised by complete strangers, hunted by crazy fangirls and chased by the media… And crash landed on a freakin' island with my plane! I wish I checked the damn motor before leaving Cocoa Island but all those noisy people really scared the hell out of me._**

_**Where I was now? There's a sign there, what it says?**_

**"_Welcome to South Island, you're now in the marvelous Green Hill Zone, enjoy your visit"_**

_**It looked like some kind of tourist trap. The place was nice, though.**_

_**I desperately needed some parts for repairing my plane and hopefully this place would have helped me…**_

_**Than, I saw it.**_

_**A blue blur coming to my direction and stop right in front of me.**_

**_It turned out to be a __little blue hedgehog cub, about 4-5 years old, a broad grin and a air of self confidence in his face._**

**"_Hi, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! The Fastest Thing Alive! Who are you mister?" He said._**

**"_My name is Miles Prower but everybody calls me Tails." I answered._**

**"_Ehi, you are that cool two-tailed fox that save Cocoa Island from those robotic birds! You're an hero! I want to be just like you!"_**

_**Now I was a little embarrassed. I didn't like this hero thing. I was scared to death when I faced that Kukku jerk and his army… But how do you explain this to a 5 years old.**_

**"_Can I be your sidekick, eh? Can I, can I, can I, can I, can I?"_**

**"_Listen… Sonic. I really need some parts for my plane, can you tell me where is the nearest town?"_**

**"_Well yes, but there is this mean round guy that took over everything around here and I'm trying to fight him but I can't do it alone and… Ehi, will you help me kick this jerk's butt?"_**

**"_Sigh… Who took over?"_**

**"_He calls himself, Dr Eggman! What a stupid name, eh?"_**

**"_Eggman? I've heard about him… Oh no."_**

_**Oh great! I left my island in search of peace and now I'm gonna be stoke here with an hyperactive rodent child and a world known super villain who decided to take over this very place… This is just TERRIFIC!**_

**"_Ok, show me the way, kid."_**

**"_Try to keep up, mister!"_**

_**And the little hedgehog rushed ahead with a loud sonic boom. I was dumbfounded, I couldn't believe I found someone faster than ME! Well, I couldn't let the squirt to get hurt so I had to keep up somehow.**_

_**I spun my tails and rushed ahead to catch up with Sonic.**_

_**Of course I didn't know that that was just the beginning of a long friendship.**_

**"_SONIC! WAIT FOR ME!"_**


End file.
